Why do you hate me? Season One
by Arara
Summary: Shuichi and Yuki have gone through alot of problems. Their on and off relationships has taken it's toll on Shuichi until things go out of hand...
1. Notes & Disclamer

**Note & Disclamer:**

_This story is written by my sister, and not by me. I thought that this was a very good story so both of us teamed up and decided to put it up on here. She wrote the story and I edited mistakes. Note that not all of the mistakes are taken care of, but I only changed the ones like 'didnt' to 'didn't', ect.. My sister and I have not done anything for the production of Gravitation to come up, nor help the producers in anyway for the up bringing of this series. We are, however, fangirls in our own world trying to write a good story, for no money I might add so you may not, and should not sue us as it would be a waste of a trail and a waste of your time._

_What we DO own however is the storyline within this story. What we WANT you to have is a joyful experience with this story. I enjoyed it, and I hope others do as well. Enjoy._


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

"What?" asked Shuichi

"Yep.Yuki wants to go to New York next week." Replied Hiro.

Shuichi slumped. He though for it for a moment,then smiled.

"Maybe he bought a ticket for me so we can go together and go on a date and go to a carnival and meet new people and tohma comes with us and-" Shuichi got cut off.

"He bought one ticket idiot" Hiro shouted

Shuichi slumped again.

"I got to talk to him!" Shuichi shouted.

He ran away to see Yuki once more.

"Yuki! You ass why didn't u get me a ticket!" Shuichi shouted.

Yuki looked up.

"Dome bother me damn brat." Yuki replied.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted.

Shuichi looked down at his feet.

"I thought was your...Lover." whispered Shuichi.

Yuki looked at him.

"You brat u get on my nerves,so im leaving so you'll get out my life."

Shuichi ran over to him and smacked him.

"You mean to say you toyed around with my feelings!"

"**Why do you hate me**?" Shuichi shouted.

Yuki looked at him.

"I hate you Yuki,why do your feelings keep changing! What ever i do for you to like me u keep being a dumb ass to me yuki!"

Yuki opened his mouth and was about to talk but Shuichi cut him off.

"Yuki if this is what u want then do it, But my feelings wont change about you!"

Shuichi ran out the room.

Yuki watched him leave.

"That damn brat..."

**At rheasersal...**

Shuichi sat down and didn't get up.

Hiro stared at him and sat down next to him.

"Shuichi...something happened last night right?"

Shuichi smiled at him.

"Its nothing Hiro, Yuki wants me out of his life...if its really what he wants i'll move to my house."

Hiro turned unhappy.

"im worried about you Shuichi, You never give up."

**When Shuichi went to Yuki'shouse to pack...**

Shuichi looked around and packed his stuff.

He took a long stare at the house and walked away.

**At Shuichi's house...**

"Ahh my home!" Shuichi shouted.

"Brother your finally back!" A voice yelled.

He turned around.

It was his sister.

"Hello!"

he smiled at her.

"Well,im going to my room now!" SHuichi smiled.

Shuichi layed on his bed. "Yuki..."

**The next day...**

"I'm gonna visit Yuki!" Shuichi yelled.

He put on his shoes and ran out.

He knocked on the door.

"I'm comingI'm coming!" yelled a voice.

A guy that looked JUST like Yuki (except black hair) came out.

"Yuki what did u do to your hair!"

"This is Yuki's brother!" Yelled the person.

**tatsura is Yuki's brother.**

Tatsura smiled at him. "Come in, Come in!"

Shuichi walked in.

"Where is Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

Tatsura looked down.

"He went to a girl's house"

Tatasura took a picture out of his bag.

It showed a girl with black hair, green eyes, and black skin.

"Who is she to him!" Shuichi shouted.

"A-A Girlfriend" Tatsura whispered.

Gravitation ending theme


	3. Tatsura's Story

Like meh story?...Here is chapter 2

Shuichi looked wide eyed.

"NOOOOO!" Shuichi yelled.

"Where does she live?" Shuichi yelled.

"Trempahi apartment.Room #45" Tatsura whispered.

Before Shuichi ran out Tatsura said "wait"

Shuichi looked at him.

"Out of all the people why did you choose bro?" Tatsura asked.

Shuichi smiled.

"Because-I love Yuki he's special to me i want to know more about him,I love him Tatsura,i love him.By the wayLast week,he called me his **lover**

Tatsura smiled.

"Good luck Shuichi."

**At the apartment...**

Yuki sipped tea quietly.

The girl looked up at him.

"Sooo...about Shui-"she got cut off.

"Don't talk about him." Yuki cut in.

She stared at him.

"let's see what Shuichi can do without you..." she whispered under her breath.

A gang of strong looking guys came in.

"You called us?" they asked

"Take him to your house.." she shouted.

They hand cuffed Yuki and put a bandana on his mouth and eyes.

They carried him off.

**meanwhile...**

"I'm going to her!" Shuichi shouted.

Ending theme


	4. Bad Things Occur

chapteh 3!

"Wake up yuki!"

Yuki got shoved hard.

Yuki opened his eyes.

He saw 2 guys and 3 girls.

"Get ready for some fun!" shouted a girl.

Yuki took something from his jacket pocket.

"A-A GUN!" yelled a girl.

**Meanwhile...**

Shuichi ran to the apartment.

He grabbed the girland asked her where Yuki is.

"He's...getting reaped.

Shuichi had wide eyes.

"where!" he asked.

"Takimo hotel. Apartment #83" she replied.

He ran there very fast.

When he went in he saw 5 people on the floor and Yuki is walking out.

"Y-Yuki!" he shouted.

He ran after him.

Shuichi fell to the floor.

"Yuki...please..." he whispered.

"Shut up.." Yuki replied.

"Didn't i say i didnt want u in my life! I dont need your lousy help."

Shuichi started to cry.

"You ass im leaving." yuki continued.

He left the apartment.

Shuichi layed on the floor.

"Yuki..."

**The next wonderfull morning... **

Shuichi made it back to his house.

"I hate my life..." Shuichi whispered.

Yuki was in his room.

"That damn brat better not know im moving to kyoto..."

"What?..." Shuichi replied.

"I'm moving damn brat."

Ending theme


	5. The Bad News

Chapteh 4!

Shuichi looked wide eyed.

"You cant be leaving!" Shuichi yelled.

"Well i am.This time im not telling you where im going.And its not Kyoto." replied Yuki.

Shuichi slumped.

Ringggg! went the phone.

"Hello?" Answered Yuki.

"Your ticket is ready to go to North carolina!" Replied the man.

Shuichi looked up because he heard where yuki is going.

"Wait...I wanna go somewhere else.I'll tell you where i want to go later." Yuki insited.

Shuichi slumped again.

The net day Shuichi skipped reaheral because he knew Yuki would buy another ticket while he was gone.

Shuichi sneaked on Yuki BMW.

The car started to drive.

It went to the airplane station.

Yuki gave the man a ticket to go to california.

Shuichi sneaked on the plane as a b ox of clothes.

Went the plane was moving, Shuichi ran to Yuki's seat.

"What the!" Yuki yelled.

"Don't leave me again!" shouted Shuichi.

He sat down next to Yuki.

At California...

"We are here!" yelled Shuichi as they left the plane.

Yuki walked far away from Shuichi.

"I came here so i won't be bothered by the likes of you." Yuki replied.

"AWW, Yuki you know you wanted me here with you!" Shuichi replied.

Yuki looked angry.

"Stay here for all i care I'm going back."

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki walked away...

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled.

Ending theme song

I hope you liked it!XD


	6. Fighting to Survive

Chapteh 5!XD

Shuichi found 5 friends and got a job in california.

"So, why do you want this job again?" One of the co-worker asked him.

Shuichi looked sad.

"Because...A friend of mine left me here in California" Shuich replied.

"I'm working here to get the money to leave Calfornia." Shuichi continued.

"Oh.." Answered the co-worker, Erica.

"Well, thats not a real friend Shuichi...Do you still hang out with him or her?" Erica asked.

"Well...Yea." Shuich answered.

"Dont hang out with him or her anymore...You know much better than to hang out with this person who left you here.I know you know better than this." Erica told Shuichi.

Shichi smiled at her.

"Thanks!" he replied.

Shuichi stayed at Erica's house.

"How much money you made already?.."Erica asked.

"About 800 dollars." Shuichi replied.

"You only need 50 dollars more this is great!" She answered.

She gave Shuichi 50 dollars

Shuichi looked wide eyed.

"Wow, Thank you so much!" Shuich shouted.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Shuichi was on the plane to Japan.

**At Japan...**

Shuichi ran and opened the door to Yuki's house.

"Yu-" Shuichi stopped what he was saying.

Still nobody was there.

Shuichi fell on his knee's

Shuichi started to cry.

**To Yuki...**

"Ahhh, im glad i kept that North carolina ticket!" Yuki said.

He was in a apartment trying to find a house.

A woman came in.

"lololo" the woman said.

"HUH?..." Yuki replied.

(Yuki speaks japanese and the woman speaks english so he doesn't understand.)

The woman just smiled.

She left the room.

A girl opened the door.

It was mika, Yuki's sister.

"I knew you left Shuichi here." Mika started to talk to Yuki.

"Go away." Yuki answered.

"Yuki we need to talk about your...past." She replied.

Yuki gave her a very angry look.

"For the last time,-" Yuki got cut off.

"No Yuki we DO need to talk about this." Mika cut in.

"Before we do this Why is it that you want to talk about this?" Yuki asked Mika.

"Because that's the only way to live with it!" Mika answered.

"Don't you think i didn't talk about because i didn't want to be REMINDED by it?" Yuki asked.

"But,But this is serious!" Mika screamed.

Yuki pushed her off.

"Leave whore." Yuki replied.

He slammed the door on her.

"Yuki! Yuki please!" Mika screamed.

"Fine ill ask Tohma!" Mika yelled.

Yuki listened for her foot steps.

Then he sat down on the couch.

"Why is this haunting me?..." Yuki asked hisself.

He made his hand in a fist.

"Shuichi.. I...I love.."

Ending theme


	7. At Home With Family

chapteh 6!

"Shuichi time for dinner!" yelled his sister.

"I'm not hungry..." Shuichi replied.

GRRRUP! went his stomach

"Get out!" Yelled his sister.

"If u cant tell me whats wrong ill get Hiro on the phone and you'll tell him." Shuichi's sister said.

**Hiro's on the phone...**

"Hiro...i have a problem!" yelled Shuichi.

"Its about yuki...He left me and i didnt do anything wrong...I tried talking to him he keeps leaving me alone...What should i do..." Shuichi told Hiro.

"Call him and tell him the lover game is over and say if you keep avoiding me whats the point of this love." Hiro suggested.

"mm...alright." Shuichi answered.

**Shuichi hanged up and called Yuki.**

"Yuki!-" Shuichi got cutt off.

"YUKI HANGED UP!"Shuichi yelled.

Shuichi checked the phone to make it say where the person lives where he called.

"North carolina, Highland creek." Said the phone.

**At Highland Creek...**

Shuichi went through Yuki's window.

"I know you dont want to talk to me but, the lover game is over if your ovioding me whats the point of this love!" Shuichi yelled.

"What love?.." Yuki asked.

Shuichi's eyes went wide.

Yuki pushed him out the window.

As suichi fell he yelled "Yuki!..."

**_Blury..._**

_"Yuki..."_

Ending theme


	8. The Wonderful Helper

Chapteh 7...

BABOOM! Shuichi fell on the ground.

He couldn't get up.

"Yuki...why is this...Why do you hate me?" Shuichi whispered to hisself.

It became blury again.

Someone hovered over him.

He couldn't see who it was...

**When he woke up...**

"Ah... You woke up!" Shouted a voice.

Shuichi sat up.

He saw a guy with glasses green hair,white pure eyes, and white skin.

Shuichi blushed and looked down.

"I-I'm fine...Who are you." Shuichi asked.

"Oh...me? I'm your helper!" The guy said.

"Huh?" Shuichi said.

"Are you a virgin?" the guy asked.

"WHAT!" Shuichi yelled.

"Yes, I am, happy now?" Shuichi whispered.

"Ah...Good,Good." the guy replied.

"What do you mean?..." Shuichi asked scared.

The guy hovered over Shuichi.

"Your not going to be a virgin anymore..." The guy told Shuichi.

Shuichi kicked him and got up.

"Leave me alone!" Shuichi yelled.

"Oh, why not?" The guy asked.

"I don't like you!" Shuichi yelled.

"Do you like anybody else?" The guy asked.

Shuichi was very quiet.

"N-No..." Shuichi whispered.

"Then why not me?" The guy asked again.

"Uh...Because...I don't know you..." Shuichi replied.

"Then we can get to know each other." The guy replied.

"Lets go to Japan." The guy said.

"O-Ok" Shuichi replied.

**At Japan...**

"Can I live with you?" The guy asked.

"No! I don't trust you yet.." Shuichi said.

"Live in a apartment for now.." Shuichi said.

"Alright.." The guy mumbled.

"Before you go...What's your name?"

Shuichi asked.

"Takashi Askaiya" The guy replied.

"Ok Takashi..." Shuichi replied.

"Well, Cya!" Shuichi shouted.

As Shuichi walked away Takashi stole Shuichi's key.

**In the morning...**

Shuichi was NAKED!

"OMG" yelled Shuichi.

His sister came in.

"Some guy tried to reap you in your sleep..." His sister told him.

"I hit him with a medal chair." His sister continued.

"What did he look like?" Shuichi asked.

"Well he had glasses, green hair,white pure eyes, and white skin." His sister told him.

Shuichi's eyes went wide.

Ending theme


	9. Getting Back

Chapteh 8...Like meh story?

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled

"I love you Yuki!" Shuichi yelled again.

Yuki woke up from the dream.

"Ehh..." Yuki moaned.

**Yuki went to Japan for a vacation...**

Shuichi went out for a walk.

"Ahh,Nothin' but a heart warming walk!" Shuichi shouted as he stretched out.

Shuichi bumped into Takachi.

Takachi kissed Shuichi.

Yuki walked over.

Takachi moved away and stared at Yuki.

"Oh, Hello..Yuki!" Takachi shouted in a evil voice.

"You guys know each other!" Shuichi asked in a loud voice.

"Yes.." Yuki replied.

"Yuki is my...friend." Takachi said getting close to Yuki's lips.

Yuki punched him.

"Oh, You have a temper I see.." Takachi smiled.

Yuki walked away.

"Wait Yuki!...What is this all about?..." Shuichi asked.

"He's trying to get me jealous by going out with you." Yuki told him.

Shuichi had wide eyes.

"Well,I should get back at you for avoiding me!" Shuichi yelled.

Shuichi kissed Takachi and moved away quickly.

Yuki was gone..

Shuichi was quiet.

"SO THIS ALL IS GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!ITS LIKE IT WAS YOU AVOIDING ME THEN KISSING ME THEN TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" Shuichi shouted at Yuki.

"Well its not going to happen.." Shuichi said under his breath.

Shuichi fainted.

_"Yuki.."_

Ending theme


	10. The Angry Yuki

Chapteh 9...The moment of truth.

Shuichi woke up in Takachi's apartment.

Shuichi heard mumbling.

It was takachi.

"Why cant he love me and stay with me where ever I go...?Why..." Takchi asked himself.

"I don't know.." Shuichi replied.

Takachi turned around.

"Your awake!" Takachi shouted.

"I made dinner." Takachi continued.

Shuichi ate the dinner quietly...

"Soo..." Takachi said.

"What's up?" Takachi said trying to make a conversation.

"Nothing..." Shuichi replied.

Takachi smiled at him.

Shuichi didn't look at him.

**To Yuki..**

"That fucking bitch.." Yuki whispered.

"He thinks he will get me jealous with that other bitch...bitch and bitcher.." Yuki whispered again

**Yuki is on a cursing rage right now so let's change to something else 0.0...**

Shuichi went out for a walk.

"hmm..." Shuichi whispered.

"Hello Shuichi." said a voice.

It was the leader of ASK a band that Shuichi hates.

He grabbed Shuichi's arm.

And he grabbed his crouch...IF you don't know what that is...You're screwed.

Shuichi punched him.

"I'm not in the mood and I never will be!" Shuichi yelled at The l.ASk (I'm going to call him that)

He ran away from l. ASK.

**Lets see if Yuki put don't his temper... **

"That ass..." Yuki whispered.

**Nope he didn't hehe**!

Shuichi looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Yuki...I know you can't hear this and I know you're angry but...I just cant forget about you Yuki...I-I love you..." Shuichi whispered.

"I was being a dumb ass yesterday...I didn't worship our love..." Shuichi continued.

"That's why...I'll leave you alone Yuki.." Shuichi continued again.

"Why will you leave him alone?" Takachi asked hugging him from behind.

"Get off me...I'm not in the mood...I never will be...Without Yuki.." Shuichi whispered.

"Talk to him...tell him how you feel.." Takachi whispered in Shuichi's ear.

"I just want to see you smile..." Takachi whispered.

Shuichi got up.

"I'll talk to him tommorrow..." Shuichi whispered again.

Shuichi went inside the house.

Takachi went inside too.

**The next wonderful morning...**

"La Li Ho!" Shuichi shouted to Hiro.

"Hey." Hiro replied.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Hiro continued.

"I was busy haha!" Shuichi shouted.

Hiro smiled and walked away.

Shuichi smiled too and walked away.

He bumped into somebody.

It was tohma.

Tohma smacked Shuichi.

"Because of you..." Tohma shouted to Shuichi.

"BECAUSE OF YOU YUKI DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE!WHY SUICHI WHY!" Tohma yelled.

Shuichi stared at him.

"Tohma...I didn't...I didn't do anything to Yuki..." Shuichi lied.

Tohma smacked him again.

"DONT LIE TO ME!" Tohma yelled.

"You...You bitch." Tohma whispered.

"He won't even talk to me!" Tohma yelled at Shuichi.

Shuichi sat up but Tohma kicked him back down.

Shuichi moved Tohma's leg and pushed Tohma.

Tohma looked wide eyed.

A car came and Tohma was in the way.

"I'll get you Shuichi!" Tohma yelled.

"VROOM!" went the car.

Tohma was gone.

"T-Tohma?" Shuichi whispered.

Tohma was behind him and started to choke him.

"You tried to kill me? Well it won't happen." Tohma whispered.

"Yuki left because of me...Everything I do for him he doesn't except me.." Shuichi whispered.

Tohma let go of him.

"I'll get Yuki..." Tohma shouted.

"And he'll kill you because you caused his past to come in the future...I'll make sure of it." Tohma whispered to Shuichi and walked away.

Ending theme


	11. Another Beginning

Chapteh 10

"Yuki...Yuki.." A voice said.

Yuki woke up.

"I hate you Shuichi..." Yuki whispered.

"I hate you...let the bullying begin." Yuki whispered to his self.

**CONTINUING IN SEASON 2 OF WHY DO YOU HATE ME?-GRAVITAION.**


End file.
